the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Taming
Animal Taming Like the world, the V-Gene also affected most of the animals, it mutated them, but only the cold-blooded ones and sometimes some mammal also shows sign of mutations such as extra foots and such. Arbiters, had the ability to tame these mutated creatures, unlike normal Humans and Venyraels who can only keep mammals as a pet. They can be kept as companions that can aid you through battles, they can also be used for transportation, like the dragons. They held a facility to keep eggs in incubators for the mutated creatures to be raised, this also helps new arbiters to choose which creature will accompany them. Taming fully grown creatures that came from the wild is possible, but it is unadvisable, because creatures that were raised in the wild are more hostile than those who were kept inside the incubator facility. It is highly up to the Arbiter if he chooses to tame one from the wild or from the facility, though the longer you raised your creature gives you and them the needed bond to aid each other in battle. Creatures 'Dragon '- One of the dominant mutations of reptiles, one that takes form of an old creature that we called "Dragons". Due to their similarities the humans decided to name it as a Dragon, most of these dragons inhabits the high mountains of the Shattered Earth. These Dragons have wings even at a young age, they grow about 10-feet tall when they become mature, enabling the arbiters to ride them as a way of transportation. 'Leviathan '- A dominant mutation of fishes, a sea creature that is able to breathe in land and water.The Leviathans looks similar to the Dragons only that they have no wings. They say these creatures are evolved forms of alligators, they live in some area where water is dominant after the Shattering. These creatures help the arbiters by helping them travel through land and sea alike. 'Unicorn '- A mutated horse with a long, spiral, pointy horn. Can be spotted in forests, though it is rare. The incubator facility doesn't have these kinds of creatures, if an arbiter desires one, they must go and search for this rare creature themselves. They are known by their horn, sticking out of their forehead and said to be larger than an ordinary horse. 'Pegasus '- Another type of a mutated horse which resembles the mythical pegasus. Much like the dragon types, these creatures have wings which can be really efficient during combat. Mostly referred by range type arbiters, for more additional advantages during combat. A pegasus' speed is less of that of a unicorn's, the difference is that pegasus' wings are heavy even though a Unicorn is slightly bigger than they are. 'Basilisk '- Basilisks are similar to Leviathans, given their snake forms. One of their features are their deadly venoms. But Basilisks are creatures that are mostly kept as creatures that fight alongside arbiters instead of riding them. This is because it is very difficult to ride them, even though you have a sattle, you'll just get confused on the movement patterns that they make. Some skilled arbiters ride them even though it's difficult, but there is a way to ride them, by means of riding them in their head. But this will mean that you and your creature can be easily identified as a weak spot i.e your body and your creature's head is in the same spot, and can be a really great disadvantage in battle. Category:Colony 13